The Fluffy Stories
by Weeping Wolf
Summary: No I do not mean Fluffy as in Sesshomaru, I mean fluffy as in love stories, anyway, these are a bunch of stories, mostly authored by my little cuz, that are love stories in the land of Inuyasha. Rated for a little too much fluffy in one or more chapies
1. I love you too much

**Akuma: Ok I am having a major ramen lack and these are suppose to be love stories so I am gonna pass these stories to my younger cuz. Zai**

**Zai: ello everybody. I love writting romance stories. **

**Akuma: How weird**

**Zai: What is so weird, you have a few friends that like to write love stories, just because you love to write humor stories doesn't mean that...**

**Akuma: no not that, I was talking about the light room**

**Zai: What about it.give evil grin**

**Akuma: YOU WOULD'T DARE**

**Zai: I just have to tell you that this chapter kinda seems like the first Inuyasha movie a bit. DON'T SUE ME. Don't worry, Akuma, I won't put you in the light room until you go crazy**

**I Love You Too Much**

* * *

At the moment, Ayame, Akuma, and Koga all got married. Ayame had to be sent to a wolf meeting across the country so Akuma and Koga stayed bythemselves in the little hut in the village. With a full supply of ramen. (**Akuma: YAY!)**

Akuma sat down on the hut's wooden floor. Koga sat cross-legged on the opposite side. "Are you feeling lucky?" Akuma asked with a smirk, "or are you scared of the result"

"NEVER." replied Koga with a shout.

"You know that if you get a bad result..."

"I KNOW. umm...have any Queens"

Akuma smirked, "GO FISH HA I BEAT YOU, I BEAT YOU." Akuma threw down her only card while Koga threw down his two cards.

"I don't get it, how could I lose to a gir..." Koga cut off when he looked into the red eyes of the angry Akuma. " I mean't you are so beautiful and smart. It was no wonder you beat me. heh heh" Koga said. _"I hope she buys it"_ he thought.

"oh Koga that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me," she said throwing her arms around him. "_I didn't buy that for a second"_ she thought trying to keep a straight face.

**

* * *

**

**(Akuma: Need to add more. Zai: no Akuma..I need to write the love part right now.)**

Akuma was walking in a part of a forest hunting when a dark shadow jumped on her. It drove it's hand into her heart area and took out her heart. Akuma's eyes started to fade like amber crystals being smuged by sweaty fingers. Her body became very cold but then the shadow took out a small pink light and put it where her heart once stood. Akuma's world blackened. But not before seeing who the shadow was. After a few hours, Koga went to go search for Akuma. " AKUMA now where has that bitch gone off too. I hope she isn't with that Kuro.'' Suddenly Akuma walked towards him. "Akuma, I was so worried about you" he shouted running towards her and giving a big hug. He sniffed. Then he thought "_I don't smell Kuro on her, but she has a different scent. I have smelled this scent before, who does it belong to? I can't remember."_

"Koga...let go of me" shouted Akuma tearing herself from Koga's grasp.

"Akuma..."

"If you ever think of doing that again. I will rip your nose from your ugly face." Shouted Akuma with disgust.

_"Whats wrong with Akuma, she would never rip from my hugs and she would never say such things."_ Koga thought backing away.

"_What's wrong with me, why am I saying and doing such things. Oh no..then he...KOGA..wait why is it that I can't talk to Koga...Wait he did this to me...He is trying to make me..." _Akuma thought. Then with such a raspy voice, "Koga...beware of..." then Akuma's eyes glowed red and she jumped on Koga and grasped his neck. "KOGA MUST DIE!" shouted Akuma.

Koga was able to rip from Akuma's grasp. "AKUMA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" Then Koga ran away, ran away to find the solution to all of this.

_"WHAT HAVE I DONE. WHAT HAVE I DONE..."_ Akuma shouted in her head. She wanted to fall to the ground but her body just stood there.

* * *

Koga soon was able to find Inuyasha and the others.

Inuyasha stood there with his oh-no-not-again face on, "What do you want you flea bitten wolf. Who is now my brother in law." Inuyasha growled.

Koga walked over to his hanyou dog brother in law and shouted in his face, "It's Akuma...she.."

Inuyasha pined Koga to a rock that was behind him. "You made her pregnant didn't you. You had to do it so close to after your wedding."

Shippo glanced at the canine hanyou and youkai fighting when he asked Kagome, "Kagome, what is Inuyasha talking about."

Like usual, Miroku slid over to Shippo and said with a proud voice, "Shippo, I think you should learn the thing Inuyasha thinks Akuma and Koga did. First of all, Akuma and Koga..."

Sango jumped on Miroku, "Oops, I guess I'm a little clumsy" then she whispered into Miroku's ear, "Listen Miroku, if you ever tell Shippo of that stuff when he is too young, I will rip your spleen out through your throat."

Miroku jumped straight up after Sango did and fell silent.

"NO you muttface something is wrong with Akuma, she is acting weird, she almost killed me." Koga asked before Inuyasha unpinned him.

"Then what are you waiting for, lets go" Inuyasha shouted and the others followed when he ran towards the place where Akuma was seen last.

* * *

Once they got to the clearing where Akuma attacked Koga, they all hid behind a bush. Akuma was sitting on a log, looking into her own little world.

"I'm her brother, I will go first" Inuyasha whispered, walking out of the bush and slowly walking towards Akuma. "Akuma, is what Koga say is true."

Akuma jolted at the surprise of Inuyasha's voice and turned around. Her amber eyes glanced at her hanyou brother. "Inuyasha..."

_"What is this scent, it smells like...something I smelled before. It is mixed with Akuma's."_ Inuyasha thought.

Akuma then felt a sharp pain in her heart. She knew what was happening, then with the best of her ability, she said "Inuyasha, get..." before she could finish, her eyes glowed red once again. She jumped on Inuyasha and yelled, "INUYASHA MUST DIE." she grasped the hanyou's neck.

"Akuma what is wrong with you." Inuyasha yelled trying to rip Akuma's grasp from his neck.

_"What is that pink glow coming from Akuma's heart, it can't be..it is..."_ Kagome shouted in her head, "INUYASHA, SHE HAS A JEWEL SHARD IN HER HEART." Kagome yelled showing herself to Akuma.

"a girl, I like the taste of blood fresh from a human girl" Akuma snickerd while letting go of Inuyasha and smaking her lips. She ran towards Kagome but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"A jewel shard, she has one?" Inuyasha asked. Then there is only one way to handle this." Inuyasha said with a frown. You could tell he didn't want to do what he was about to do to his sister. He pinned her to a rock and held tight to Akuma's strong thrashing. "I have to dig out that jewel shard from your heart."

"No Inuyasha, you will kill her if you do that." Sango yelled.

"It's no use Sango, once Akuma is a pupet to whoever the shard belong to, she can never come back. I have to give her her freedom." Inuyasha shouted and getting his claws raised and aimed for Akuma's heart. Then Inuyasha gave a slight wimper and a small tear rolled down his cheek. He shot his arm at her heart when Koga grasped his arm and held it in place.

"You must not kill Akuma, your own sister," Koga growled.

"I KNOW SHE ISN'T HAPPY AS SHE IS KOGA, LET GO OF MY ARM SO SHE CAN REST IN MERCY." Inuyasha shouted. Then without warning, Koga tore Inuyasha away from Akuma and pinned Akuma himself. Akuma thrashed and roared trying to be free.

Koga stared at the red eyes of Akuma. He looked deeper into them. _"Akuma, I know this is how you do not want to be."_ Then Koga's eyes blinded him with small scenes from when Akuma and him were together, some with Ayame. He saw them both sitting on a grassy hill talking about wolves. Then another one where Ayame, Akuma, and himself walking down a dirt road laughing at a joke. There came more, but soon his vision came back and Akuma was breathing heavily, her red eyes glowing with insanity. _"I will be the one to kill you, but..I want you to be sure you left knowing I love you"_ He held back his tears. He slowly moved his face towards Akuma's, she was trying to back away but it would be inpossible for she was pinned to a boulder. Then his lips touched hers and they ended in a loving kiss. Slowly Akuma's thrashing wore down and her eyes turned back to their normal self. Koga backed away, ending the kiss.

"Koga.." Akuma gasped then she fell to the forest floor and grasped her heart. Her face twisted with pain. After a few seconds. Her pain subsided and she stood up and took her hand away from her heart. A bloody spot was on her kimono. A darker red than her red kimono. Her hand was covered with blood and inside the blood, was a jewel shard. Kagome picked up the shard and put it with her collection. Akuma knew what happend to her so she told the story.

* * *

In an unkown castle far away, a man sat with a small pale child with a mirror in front of him. He stared into the mirror, "Koga broke the spell I placed apon Akuma, damn. I was so close to having not to worry about another youkai, or hanyou. KANNA take this mirror away from me."

Kanna turned and said, "yes Naraku"

* * *

After Akuma told the whole story and everybody, left while Akuma and Koga went back to the village and escaped to their hut. "Koga...why did you let me live"

"Huh"

"koga, I let myself get so easily controled, I should not be allowed to live."

"Akuma don't speak of such things. Lets just leave this all behind. I forgive you, You must always be living. I love you too much. It was not your mistake."

"Koga, I guess you are right, want to play Go Fish." Akuma shouted.

"no, I don't want to be beaten by a gir..I mean I don't want to...what I mean was..." Koga blushed while Akuma gave him the glare.

Suddenly Ayame burst through the door. "HELLO EVERYBODY, I'M BACK"

_"Saved by Ayame"_ Koga grinned and ran towards Ayame and gave her a kissed her on the lips then broke away. "Hello Ayame it is so good to see you."

"Wow I must have been missed a lot." Ayame smirked while Akuma huged her best friend.

"Hello Ayame. How was your trip." Akuma said while seperating from Ayame.

"fine how was life while I was gone." Ayame smiled.

Koga's and Akuma's smiles faded. They knew that they couldn't keep a secret from their friend and mate. So they told the story.

**

* * *

**

**Zai: OK that is my first chapie on fanfic. **

**Akuma: You finished**

**Zai: oh I fogot to mention that there was part of the second Inuyasha movie in this chapie**

**Akuma: Isn't it a bit too late to tell it to the readers**

**Zai: I would love to hear from your comments.**


	2. Death Delays Love Part 1

**Akuma: We just got a comment from our friends, Ayame and Satsuki. **

**Zai: It is your fault I lost my romance touch**

**Akuma: OH JUST ONE TIME I MADE YOU WATCH A HORROR FILM. After that you got addictied to them. Just like I did**

**Zai: It's still your fault. **

**Akuma: Ok let me get this straight, You write romance and horror, while I write humor, action/adventure, and horror**

**Zai: What does that have to do with anything.**

**Akuma: I don't know, what did I just say.**

**Zai(sigh): We have decided we both are gonna write this one. It is gonna be pretty long so it is gonna take a few chapters.**

**Akuma: NO REALLY WHAT DID I JUST SAY**

**Death Delays Love**

* * *

Ayame lived in a small wolf youkai farm in an isolated part of Japan. Her favorite things are hunting and tormenting Koga.

"Koga, I need you to sharpen my arrows, I want a succesful hunt in the morning." Ayame snapped laying down the arrows in front of Koga.

Koga looked up at her with his rain-blue eyes and replied, "Anything you want"

'Anything you want' is all he ever said to her. Then after asking Koga to refill the water jug, and getting the same reply from Koga, Ayame realized that when Koga ever said 'anything you want' he is actually saying 'I love you.' What was even more amazing was the day she found out that she loved him back. One night they both showed it by kissing under the sunset. But one day, Koga had to travel to the other part of Japan and leave Ayame for a few months.

"Would if you never come back" Ayame cryed.

Koga looked at her with a smile, "Ayame, you know that I will be back, true love will bring me back."

Ayame didn't reply, she knew that it would be no use trying to make Koga stay, so she gave him a kiss of farewell and watched him walk off into the sunset. A few days later, she got the news that Koga was captured by the dreaded Youkai Bandit and killed. After learning of this, she went to her room and didn't sleep or eat.

"I will never love again" She whispered lowering her head, the glow of the fire reflecting off her brown hair.

* * *

2 years later, Prince Kou of the Southern Wolf Youkai Pack decided to have a bride, unfortunately he found Ayame. Kou was a hunk with blue eyes and brown hair. He soon thought of her to be the most beautiful creature in all the world and decided to marrry her. He took her from her lonely farm life and brought her to his pack.

"YOUKAIS OF THE SOUTHERN WOLF TRIBE. I HAVE GREAT NEWS. I HAVE FOUND YOUR NEW ALPHA FEMALE. SHE WAS ONCE A COMMONER LIKE YOURSELVES BUT YOU WON'T FIND HER COMMON NOW. MAY I INTRODUCE, PRINCESS AYAME."

At that very moment, Ayame walked in and stood by Kou with a blue kimono. She stared at all the youkais cheering, then she looked to her wolf youkai groom, Kou, even though she agreed to marry him, she did not love him. The only thing that made her happy was her walks in the woods near by, and hunting. One day, while taking a walk, she met three people. One was a woman that looked like a preistess. The other two were male dog youkais. One in a red kimono and the other in a white kimono with a fluffy thing.

"May i help you" Ayame shouted, looking at them.

The woman shouted, "Excuse me, I am Kikyo, he is Sesshomaru, and he is Inuyasha. We are just simple traverlers. Is there a town or a village near by."

Ayame looked at all of them with curiosity, "No there is not one for miles."

Kikyo gave a signal and Sesshomaru knocked out Ayame. Kikyo tore off a small section of Ayame's kimono. "There, we will leave this and Ayame's prince husband will find this. He will think that the Eastern Tribes have taken Ayame and soon a battle will begin. But first we must find a space to leave Ayame's dead corpse."

"WOAH wait a second." Sesshomaru shouted, picking Ayame's body up, "You didn't say that we will kill Ayame."

"Yeah" Inuyasha agreed.

"Oh then you guys are gonna quit then. Then you, Inuyasha will pick up drinking again. You know that when I found you, you were so ramen drunk that you couldn't find ramen. And you, brainless, helpless, useless peice of slob will end up in the same position." Kikyo said snapping at both of them then walking down the path.

Inuyasha walked up to his brother and whispered, "Maybe she just wants to sound tough, maybe she doesn't mean any harm."

"Harm Harm," Sesshomaru thought, "Maybe she has a lack of...charm."

"SESSHOMARU I told you no more rhyming and I mean it.'' Kikyo said turning around.

"Does anybody want a peanut" Sesshomaru rhymed again.

Kikyo sighed and headed down the path while the youkais followed her.

* * *

That night they started a boat ride across a lake. Inuyasha looked behind them and saw a boat. He just ignored it. In the morning, they ended up on the other side of the lake."This should do perfectly," Kikyo said.

Ayame was awake so Sesshomaru didn't have to carry her anymore. "Kikyo, there is a boat back there." Sesshomaru said.

Kikyo looked back on the water and saw the boat. "I guess we will carry her off and kill her at those cliffs" Kikyo whispered while pointing at the cliffs off in the distance. "Inuyasha," she said turning to the dog youkai, ''If the person on the boat is to save Ayame, kill him or her."

Inuyasha knew that there was no point arguing so he sat on a nearby rock and waited. Soon the boat landed and a youkai with black clothing all over, even a black bandana and a black mask, stepped out. He didn't bother to tie up the boat. Inuyasha hid behind a rock until the youkai walked up closer, when he was close enough, Inuyasha took out his Tensusaiga and jumped on the rock.

"YOU WHAT DO YOU WANT" Inuyasha shouted but then he saw the man was tired, the hanyou guessed that he didn't sleep for a while.

The youkai looked up and said, "I do not wish to give away such information"

Inuyasha put his Tensusaiga back into it's sheath and sat on the rock. "I am suppose to kill you but I will let you rest for a while."

The man sat down on another rock and did some streches.

Inuyasha looked at the youkai's left hand but he couldn't see what he wanted to see so he asked the youkai, "Do you have four fingers on your left hand."

The youkai looked at him with suspision, then raised his left hand, it had only five fingers, "Do you start this with every conversation."

"In a way, yes. I had this sister, Akuma, who was the best wolf warrior in all of her pack, even though she was half wolf. Ever since my mother died, she trained me to be a fighter. One day, a wolf youkai man and her fell in love. The wolf youkai man only wanted to be with Akuma so no one would mess with him. Another day, Akuma found about this and tried to kill her ex-lover. She only got to taking off one of his fingers on his left hand. The wolf youkai killed her after she placed a curse on him, It went something like 'You would never be killed by any weapon unless it was weilded by my little brother'. I was hiding under a bush, I was still very young. After she died, he didn't belive in curses and he found me under the bush and gave me two scars," Inuyasha pointed at two scars on his chin, "I followed my sister's curse and when I meet that man I will say 'Hello, my name is Inuyasha, you killed my sister, her curse will come true.' Not as good but it's still good." Inuyasha shruged.

The youkai looked up at him with a gapeing mouth, "Well I hope you find your man now lets fight." The youkai said taking out a rusty sword.

"Feh, like you can beat me with that thing" smirked Inuyasha, taking out his Tensusaiga.

"Nice sword, but It's not enough to kill me.'' the youkai smirked darting for the hanyou.

They got into a huge fight, each one blocking the other one's blows. Inuyasha noticed that sword fighting was not the youkai's thing, but he did have speed, and lots of it, "Tell me your name!" Inuyasha screamed and they stopped.

The youkai only replied, "just call me Wolf"

"Is that your true name?"

"Not at all," and Wolf started the fight again. Once again they blocked and tackeled, over and over again. Inuyasha used his Wind Scar and missed and not too soon, Wolf knocked the sword out of Inuyasha's hand and Inuyasha fell to his knees.

"GO AHEAD, you defeated me, kill me."

"I have no intention to kill you." Wolf said knocking him on the head and Inuyasha fell to the ground, "Please forgive me" and Wolf left.

Once Kikyo saw Wolf run towards them in the distance, she took Ayame and told Sesshomaru to battle him here and headed off towards the cliffs. Once Wolf reached Sesshomaru, he had to battle him, using no weapons but fist and feet. Wolf was able to deafeat him too by knocking him out and all he had left was Kikyo.

* * *

Prince Kou was allready on the go, he was on the same shore as our other characters. He smelled the scent of the Eastern Wolf Tribe's hunting ground.

"I know they have taken Ayame," Kou growled.

Kuro, his faithful servent, was with him also, "who m'lord"

"THE EASTERN WOLF TRIBE DUH"

Kou found the place where Wolf and Inuyasha battled, Inuyasha was long gone but Kou knew there was a battle. "He headed that way" Kou growled pointing into the direction where Wolf left and they ran.

* * *

Wolf was able to find the place where Kikyo was, she was sitting on a rock while pointing a knife at Ayame's neck. Ayame was tied up with a cloth over her mouth.

"So you came this far, you beated both the youkais so that means your strong but if you want Ayame back, you have to beat me in a battle of wits." Kikyo smirked.

"Fine" Wolf growled sitting on a rock opposite of Kikyo.

"If you win, you get Ayame, If I win, Ayame dies." Kikyo smiled while pointing the knife at Ayame's neck. Ayame backed away as far as she could.

Wolf took out a white flower with red leaves, "Do you know what this is?" Wolf handed the flower to Kikyo.

Kikyo looked at the flower and giggled, ''Yes, that is the Setsune **(Zai: I am making up the name of the flower Akuma: Just get along with the story)** a flower with a tasty leaf but a poisionious stem.

Wolf took out two cups of water, "When I squeeze the milk out of the stem, it will be colorless, tasteless, and scentless. I will place the milk into the water and you have to guess which cup of water has the poision. We both take a sip of our cups of water, of course you taking the sip from the cup you think is without the poison, and the person left standing, is the winner." Wolf turned around with the two cups of water then turned around again and set them down, "Which one has the poison?"

* * *

Kou found the place where Sesshomaru and Wolf battled, but Sesshomaru was long gone as well. Then they continued to where Wolf headed.

* * *

Kikyo stared at the two cups. One was near her and the other was near Wolf, "I think that...what in the world is that,"

Wolf turned to where Kikyo was pointing, unaware that Kikyo switched cups with them. "I don't see anything" Wolf growled turning back to Kikyo.

"Oh it is long gone I choose the cup in front of me." Sure enough they both picked up the cups in front of them and took a drink.

"You loose." Wolf smirked lowering his cup

"NO YOU LOOSE I SWITCHED CUPS WHEN YOUR BACK IS TURNED. NEVER BET YOUR LIFE ON A PREISTESS IN A GAME OF WITS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."Kikyo screamed before falling to the ground dead. Wolf got up and untied Ayame.

"All this time, it was your cup that had the poison." Ayame growled and looking at Kikyo's dead body while Wolf untied her.

"No they were both filled with poision. I spent the last two years bulding up an imune to Setsune." Wolf replied finishing up Ayame's ropes.

Ayame was up and slaped Wolf in the face. "Don't think I don't know who you are. You are the Youkai Bandit. The same one who killed my love."

The Youkai Bandit smirked, "You got it right. I remember your love, two years ago was it not, a wolf demon with raven-black hair and blue-eyes."

Ayame growled at him "YES"

"And after saying all those nice things before his death, you went and loved another."

"HE IS NOT MY LOVE. I ONLY HAD ONE LOVE IN MY LIFE AND YOU KILLED HIM. I WISH YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE ME BE AND LET KOU FIND ME." Ayame slaped him again.

"Anything you want" the Youkai Bandit smirked.

Ayame looked at him with a curious face, then she tore off his black mask and his bandana he was wearing and out came long black hair and two blue eyes glared at her. "K...oga" she gasped.

**

* * *

**

**Zai: I told you this was gonna take a while**

**Akuma: Zai, you have to get to your homework now.**

**Zai: DAMN so do you.**

**Akuma: We don't want to stay up late doing our homework and not watching anime, do we.**

**Zai: COMING.**

**Akuma: Kikyo DIED yayyyyyyyyyyyy...**


	3. Death Delays Love Part 2

**Zai: Hello, we are back to the Fluffy Stuff**

**Akuma: Hello, we are back to the Fluffy Stuff.**

**Zai: Ok I forgot to tell you this is like the whole "Princess Bride" thing so please don't sue us.**

**Akuma: I am feeling a whole lot better, but my throat still is sore, and I still have a runny nose.**

**Zai: We don't feel like talking right now**

**Akuma: How could you FEEL like talking right now(Poking Zai)**

**Zai: Ha Ha very funny**

**Akuma: with the whole Koga-Inuyasha thing. Let's just say that they never had the whole, "stay away from Kagome" thing in this story**

**Zai: I bet you are happy about that.**

**Akuma: Duh, I mean he isn't drooling over Kagome anymore, that would make any Koga fangirl happy**

**Zai: I can't wait for our M/S fluffy or our S/S fluffy as well**

**Death Delays Love, Part 2**

* * *

Ayame looked apon Koga but couldn't belive it. The next thing she knew, she threw herself onto Koga and gave him a loving kiss. Koga fell backwards with Ayame on her. Once their kiss ended, Koga stroke Ayame's hair while their eyes met for the first time in two years. Ayame felt like she was gonna cry but held her tears back and said, "I thought you were dead.'' 

Koga looked at her with a calm look, ''I'm sorry, I was gonna come back and tell you but you were gone, soon I heard that you were to be wedded to Kou"

Ayame looked apon her love then thoght of something, "Koga, what happened to the Youkai Bandit, I mean if you were rumored to be killed by the Youkai Bandit, then how could you be him?"

Koga got up and picking Ayame as well as they started walking down a path, careful not to trip over the dead body of Kikyo, "Well his crew did capture me, but he was old and tired and once he was about to slice me in two, his heart gave out and died. Their rules was who ever saw him last, was to become the new Youkai Bandit or whoever the Youkai Bandit passed his leader ship to was to be the Youkai Bandit, I of course was the person. I told the whole crew to keep it a secret. I left as soon as I could to tell you...and you know the rest."

Ayame sunk all the things Koga said in his tale, they walked down a path when something crossed Ayame's mind, something she had compleatly forgot about_ "What if Kou saw me with Koga"_ she thought to herself, "Koga wha..."Ayame was cut off by an arrow that almost hit the both of them. The owner of the arrow was, of course, Kou. With Kuro by his side.

"Well Well Well, the famous Youkai Bandit. Or should I say Koga." Kou snickered

Kuro, who was famous for blurting stuff out, shouted "We were listening the whole time"

Kou rolled his eyes and glared at Koga once more, "Ayame has been known to fall in love with a wolf demon, but rumors said you were dead. How very unfourtunate."

Koga stood in front of Ayame to protect her, "Yeah, so what of it."

"Fine, if that's how'll you will be, then let's fight" Kou growled at Koga while raising his bow and arrow.

"Bring it on." Koga smirked getting into fighting position.

Ayame knew Koga had no chance to Kou's archery, even with his speed. She was sure Koga was gonna die. So she ran in front of Koga and screamed, "This is unfair, Koga can't stand to your archery, I will go with you if you please don't fight him." tears started forming out of her eyes.

Kou made his coice then came to Ayame and pulled her away to the castle, Ayame looked back at Koga, Kou stopped and ordered, "Kuro, tie up Koga and bring him to the dungen," then he turned around and started walking the rest of the way while Ayame walked by his side.

"Come on then, you don't want Ayame to be "hurt" now do we." Kuro snickerd, taking out some ropes and tied up Koga.

Koga knew what would happen if he ran away so he stood still, then he noticed something strange about Kuro's left hand, he counted, then he counted again. It was true, Kuro had 4 fingers on his left hand. Where his 5th finger should have been was a scar that looked like claws have torn it off. He snickered then told Kuro, "Hey I know someone who is looking for you"

Kuro looked back at him with a smug face and wacked him across the head and Koga was knocked out.

* * *

Once Kou and Ayame returned to the castle, with Kuro and Koga behind them, Ayame was sent to her room. She laied on the bed with tears of joy, but they were mixed with tears of sadness. Her sheets were getting stained with the salty drops flowing from her green eyes. She was able to stop them when Kou burst into the room and sat down next to Ayame. "Ayame, " Kou whispered, I have Koga in capture, there is no way to stop you from wedding me now." Kou picked up his brides hands and curled them into his. 

Ayame kept looking at the floor, trying to keep her from shouting. She knew what that really meant, it meant if Ayame refused to marry him, he will kill Koga. Kou uncurled his hands from hers and walked out the door, but not before saying,"Get ready for the wedding tonight." Once Kou left the room, he locked the door behind him and Ayame put on her wedding dress.

"Master, Master" Kuro shouted running down the hall towards Kou,"I have bad news, Koga has escaped."

Kou slammed Kuro into the wall by pinning his shoulders, "What do you mean Koga's gone."

"Koga has left the building" Kuro said, trying to impersinate a speaker announcement after a Elvis concert.

Kou growled at him then he whispered, "Let's not tell Ayame, then she will refuse to wed." and unpinned Kuro and walked the rest of the way down.

The fact was that Ayame was listening the whole time then she jumped on the bed shouting in her head, _"Koga has escaped, koga has escaped."_ Her eyes overflowing with tears.

* * *

Koga was walking in a small village, he had just escaped from the clutches of the guards, he knew the wedding was tonight and he was gonna stop it, but there could be millions of guards protecting it and he couldn't get them all by himself, he came to the village because of a scent he has been following, a scent of new friends. 

Inuyasha sat outside a hut, with 20 empty ramen bowls. Fluffy was inside. Sure enough, Inuyasha was ramen drunk. Then with a blury eye sight, he spotted Koga. "KOGA" he shouted making everybody's heads turn. Fluffy ran outside and saw Koga run towards them. He asked them if they could help him and they agreed, well Sesshomaru did all the agreeing. Sesshomaru brought Inuyasha in while Koga followed. Sesshomaru took out a bowl of COLD water then dunk Inuyasha's head in it. He took it out, then he did it again. Doing it over and over again with the face that said that he was enjoying this.

"Sess...hom...aru...stop...it...now...you...jack...ass" Inuyasha gasped between each dunking. Sesshomaru stoped and out came a drenched Inuyasha. Sesshomaru got him caught up with what's happen then Koga told his story. After that, they worked out a plan to get Ayame out.

* * *

It was before the wedding and Ayame was about to walk down the aisle. _"Koga is gonna save me, I know it, He is just waiting for the right moment."_ then music started and Ayame gracefully walked down the aisle, her groom was waiting. Once she was by Kou, the priest gave his speech. Ayame looked at Kuo then she leaned in and whispered, "You are afraid that Koga is coming aren't you" Kou slightly gulped but didn't say a thing. Ayame smirked and looked back at the priest. After a while everybody heard a loud bang behind them, everyone turned around and saw Sesshomaru and Koga run down the aisle. 

Kou thought quickly and put his arm around Ayame's neck and shouted at the approching attack."DON'T COME ANY NEAR OR I WILL KILL AYAME." He tightened the grip, Koga stopped and all the guards they didn't beat up at the gate, to get in, were approaching them Sesshomaru took quick action and destroyed them all, Sesshomaru was keeping the guards at bay while Koga tried to saved Ayame.

Ayame tried to rip out of Kou's grasp but came up with a better idea, she took her leg and smashed Kou's groin area. While Kou fell to the ground, Ayame ran towards her love. Koga tried to say hello but instead was greeted with a kiss. Once the kiss ended Ayame looked up at the blushing wolf youkai and smirked, "Lets go kick some ass" then Sesshomaru blocked the way out.

* * *

Inuyasha got into the castle, sure enough Koga told him about Kuro and Inuyasha remembered the scent of his enemy. Then he saw him, Kuro, with his flowing black hair, blue eyes, and black kimono. "KURO," Inuyasha shouted. 

Kuro glared at Inuyasha,"Oh it's the little brat"

Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and shouted, "MY NAME IS INUYASHA, YOU KILLED MY SISTER, HER CURSE WILL COME TRUE." Inuyasha ran towards Kuro and swung but Kuro doged.

"Give it up brat, your sister was nothing, curses don't exist." Kuro smirked.

Inuyasha didn't listen, "MY NAME IS INUYASHA, YOU KILLED MY SISTER, HER CURSE WILL COME TRUE." he screamed taking another blow to Kuro but was able to cut him slightly.

"Give it up, there is no use trying to fight me." Kuro growled while covering up his wound.

"MY NAME IS INUYASHA, YOU KILLED MY SISTER, HER CURSE WILL COME TURE." Inuyasha screamed again. This time Kuro took out his sword and sliced through Inuyasha's gut.

"Feh, like you could really defeat me." then blood spattered on his face, It was not Inuyasha's but his, Inuyasha had sliced through Kuro's heart.

"My name...is Inuyasha, you killed my...sister, her curse has come true,'' Inuyasha smirked while gasping. Kuro took his sword out of Inuyasha and tried to take the Tetsusaiga out of himself.

"NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." He screamed while turning to dust then being blown away into the air. Inuyasha was now weak, he looked towards the door and saw a guard. The guard started for him Inuyasha knew he was done for, but then an arrow peirced the guard and the guard fell dead. The owner, was Ayame. With Koga behind her. By the looks of it, Ayame has been doing all the fighting on the way there while pushing Koga out of the battles. Ayame ran towards Inuyasha and looked at his wounds, "You are gonna live" Ayame whispered.

Inuyasha got up and said, "where is Sesshomaru"

"Oh he just killed Kou." Koga said looking out the window. Then he saw what he wanted, "SESSHOMARU, ARE WE READY TO GO" Koga shouted at the inu youkai.

Ayame and Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru out there, "READY TO COME DOWN AT ANY MOMENT." Then Koga told Ayame and Inuyasha to get out first. They jumped out the window and landed on the soft grass that was allready covered with dew. Koga followed. They ran from the castle, they ran from their victory, they ran for their lives.

* * *

Once they were out of the Southern Wolf Tribe territory. They took a break. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru" Koga gasped. They both looked at Koga, "Would you mind if you became the new Youkai Bandits." Inuyasha accepted then was followed by Sesshomaru. They both left for the forest while Koga and Ayame gave their good byes and farewells to their new friends. 

Ayame stepped in front of Koga, "I knew that you would come for me."

Koga blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Well...um...What I..."

Ayame rolled her eyes then shuted Koga up by giving him their loving kiss under the rising sun. Their kiss melted the world away. That kiss wasn't only to shut Koga up, Ayame also meant by that kiss that yes, she will marry him. Their kiss ended and they both walked back towards their farm.

**

* * *

**

**Zai: WHEW I thought that was gonna take three chapters.**

**Akuma: You could have made a better Inuyasha fighting scene.**

**Zai: Feh what could I do**

**Akuma: Please comment. Next up, Satsuki and Sesshomaru Fluffy.**

**Zai: SESSHOMARU YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.**

**Akuma: Yes she is in love with Miroku but her favorite character is Sesshomaru**


	4. Lovers in War Part 1

**Zai: Here we go, my favorite story**

**Akuma: You just like it because it has Sesshomaru in it**

**Zai: Duh**

**Akuma(rolls eyes): Yeah whatever. Satsuki and Sesshomaru, come on down**

**Zai: HUH**

**Akuma: Never mind. Satsuki, you are gonna be a wolf demon alrigh?**

**The Lovers in War part 1**

* * *

The wolf demon tribe in the north and North Dog demon tribe in the North were bitter enemies. They fought over the territory that they both shared. Soon one day, they splitted the territory. The two tribes thought they were both in peace, but the territory they each took was too small so they fought over who was gonna get ALL of the territory. They were never in true peace. After a few years, the alpha male in the wolf tribe had a daughter, named Satsuki. While the same day, the alpha male in the dog tribe had a son named Sesshomaru. Both of their mothers died later that day. For five long years, the fathers taught their childeren how to fight for when they hunt, battle, or whatever. One day, five year old Sesshomaru went to chase after a butterfly, while the five year old Satsuki went to go chase a lizard and they left their villages without their father's knowledge

"Almost got you you lizard" Satsuki pounced, her black hair flowing in the breeze. The lizard dodged again and ran into a small hole in a tree. "Damn," Satsuki shouted, even though she was five years old, she knew what that word meant because her father said it all the time, "What should I do now." Satsuki sat down on the forest floor, her black eyes fogged with boredom. She laid back and closed her eyes. _"Everything is too boring, all we ever do is train. Why can't we do something fun"_ A bird sang in the tree above her while the breeze carried a scent. A scent of dog. Satsuki sat up and sniffed the dog scent again. Then she heard a voice.

''Come back here you damn butterfly." a boy's voice rang through the forest. Satsuki looked between some bushes at a clearing and saw a young boy, about her age, with white hair, amber eyes, a moon on his forhead, and stripes on his cheeks.

_"That dog demon boy...he is kinda cute." _Satsuki thought, her face blushing. Satsuki knew about the dog tribe but they didn't tell her enough. She walked out onto the clearing and the boy smelled her and looked at her. His amber eyes meeting her black eyes.

"Hello" Sesshomaru looked apon Satsuki, he knew she was a wolf but again he was told about the wolf tribe but he didn't know enough._ "My father told me that wolves were ugly and stupid. If my father is telling the truth, is she really a wolf? She is pretty and she looks smart."_ Sesshomaru thought. "My name is Sesshomaru, what's yours."

"Satsuki" They both looked at each other. "Do you want to be friends" Satsuki didn't know why she was saying such things. She would never jump into the chance of being friends with someone she just met.

"Sure" Sesshomaru didn't know why he was saying such things as well.

And soon, they started playing. They chased butterflies and lizards, played tag, and climed trees to see who would get done first. They laid down on the forest floor, out of breath. They looked up at the trees that were blocking the sky.

Sesshomaru had a million thoughts as he looked at Satsuki, her black hair reflected off the few sun rays could seep through the trees. Then without knowing it, he said, "I love you Satsuki, will you marry me when we come of age." Sesshomaru's five year old mind knew all about love.

Satsuki looked at Sesshomaru, she too felt like she was in love with him. She would usually backed away and twitch her eye or slap him in the face, but she didn't. "I love you too," they both got up and looked lovingly into each others eyes.

''Then will you marry me?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"SATSUKI" a man's voice shouted in the forest. The two five year olds looked to where the voice came from and saw a huge wolf youkai with black hair and black eyes. Just like Satsuki's but colder.

"F-f-f-father" Satsuki shuddered.

"HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME, YOU RAN OFF WITH OUT ME KNOWING IT, EVEN WORSE, YOU...YOU...WERE WITH A DOG.." his voice boomed.

"Father, he is my friend..."

"HA FRIEND INDEED, I WILL RIP HIM APART" Satsuki's father walked to Sesshomaru while Satsuki tried to push her father back. Sesshomaru backed against a tree, his eyes wide with terror.

Satsuki's father raised his fist and aimed for Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru closed his eyes, but didn't feel anything. He looked again and saw another man with long white hair and amber eyes. He was blocking off the older wolf youkai's blow. "Father" Sesshomaru gasped.

Satsuki's father walked back. "SESSHOMARU I YOU RAN OFF WITH OUT MY KNOWLEDGE AND I SEE YOU WERE WITH A WOLF" the dog youkai glared at his son.

"F-father," Sesshomaru shuddered, "Satsuki is my friend."

The older dog youkai glared at the older wolf youkai, "it's been a long time, Ranma**(Zai: I know I know, I'm using Ranma's name, but it's just came across my head over and over agian)**

Ranma glared at his enemy, "You too Inunotaisho** (We don't know how to spell his name), **you mutt."

Inunotaisho fehed then picked his son up by the scruff on his son's neck, "Come Sesshomaru, let's leave these _wolves_ alone."

Ranma picked up his daughter by the scruff of her neck as well and they both carried their childeren away while Satsuki and Sesshomaru both said their goodbyes.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD BE FRIENDS WITH THE ALPHA DOG'S SON." Ranma shouted at his daughter once they were in their cave. 

Satsuki's black eyes wanted to cry but she kept them back, "I LOVE HIM FATHER AND WHEN I COME OF AGE, I WILL MARRY HIM"

Ranma fainted at the reply his daughter gave him

While over in the dog's tribe

"FATHER, I LOVE SATSUKI AND I WILL MARRY HER WHEN I COME OF AGE." Sesshomaru shouted at his father

"You will do no such thing." Inunotaisho replied, leaving Sesshomaru isolated in a deep part of the cave.

* * *

It has been 11 years since then. Both Satsuki and Sesshomaru were now 16. They both haven't seen each other during that time. Satsuki became to be the best warrior in the tribe, while all of the boys try to woo her, but her heart rejected them all, something always told her to never give up on Sesshomaru. The same thing happened with Sesshomaru, girls lined up to woo him but got rejected. They both remembered each other of course but they didn't tell anybody about it. The enemy tribes decided to have a war.

"Father, did you want to see me" Satsuki said, walking into her father's cave.

"Yes, you know about the war against the dog tribe inthree days'' Satsuki nodded in agreement."Well it's traddition for the alpha's child is to stay out in the forest for two days before a known battle." Satsuki knew what he meant, then she was about to leave the tribe to start her two day forest mission. "Satsuki, if you see a dog youkai in the forest, kill him. If there is too many, stay out of the way, for you won't have a chance." Satsuki knew what he meant, he was talking about Sesshomaru, she lowered her head and left the cave. While in the dog tribe, Sesshomaru was ordred to do the same.

* * *

Satsuki walked in the forest, "Please don't let me see Sesshomaru, I want to see him again, but if I have to kill him..." Satsuki closed her eyes, trying to forget everything. Then like a huge jynx, she bumped into a living creature. She backed away before she opened her eyes. It was a dog youkai, his back was turned. She got into fighting postition. The dog youkai turned around, Satsuki dropped her hands. The dog youkai had amber eyes, white hair, a moon on his forhead, and stripes on his cheeks. "S-s-s-sesshomaru..." 

"Sat...suki" Sesshomaru glared at the wolf youkai then a thought ran across his mind_, "She is even more beautiful than when we were five."_.

_"Wow, Sesshomaru, is...cutter than when he was five"_ she gasped in her head. Satsuki ran towards Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his body. "I never forgot about you."

"Me neither" Sesshomaru put one arm around her waist while the other hand stroked her black hair. Then he felt his kimono getting wet. Satsuki was crying, crying for joy. It reached sunset very soon. They both escaped from each other's grasp. They decided to rest until morning. They ended up sleeping on a huge branch of a tree. They both sat on the branch, looking at the full moon rise.

Thoughts raced across Satsuki's mind _"Should I ask him if he remembers about him proposing when we were five, maybe we were so young, I bet he never truely loved me, he is so handsome, he might already have a bride. We...are...just...friends"_

Sesshomaru glanced over at Satsuki, her hair was reflecting off the moon and her black eyes glimmered. Sesshomaru blushed. Satsuki glanced over at him, "What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

"Huh wha..."Sesshomaru shouted, getting out of his thoughts, ''Do you remember when we were young and I asked you to marry me." Sesshomaru blurted out then covering his mouth, realizing what he said

"yes" Satsuki glanced at the forest floor beneath them, her face was begining to grow a tomato red.

"_What an idiot I am, we just met after 11 years and I reminded her of me asking her to marry me. She might have someone she has to marry at her wolf tribe. She might not love me anymore. After all, we were...just...friends"_ Sesshomaru shouted in his head. There was no way to get out of it so he just said, "Do you have an answer

_"Does this mean, he still loves me..."_ Satsuki said in her mind, "Sesshomaru, you know the answer to that." Sesshomaru blushed even more, "Of course I will marry you."

Sesshomaru almost fell out of the tree.

**

* * *

**

**Zai: yes we know, Satsuki and Sesshomaru are falling in love a little to quickly.**

**Akuma: And Sesshomaru is WAY out of character.**

**Zai just live and bare with it also, Just because this story says Satsuki's mother died, doesn't mean her mother ACTUALLY died. It's just for this story.**

**Akuma: Damn history. damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn damn**

**Zai: Don't say damn to much, you will make this a M rated story.**

**Akuma: RATS**

**Zai: huh?**

**Akuma: Whatevah**


	5. Lovers in War Part 2

**Akuma: We are super sorry that Fluffy is OOC**

**Zai: But we know some of you liked the new Sesshy**

**Akuma: But we have to bring him back. **

**Zai: He might act a little like he did in the first part**

**Akuma: But he will be mostly back to his calm and cool state**

**Zai: we will be updating A LOT tommorow since NO SCHOOL**

**Akuma: but we might not because of a huge thunderstorm that is suppose to hit our area tomorrow**

**Zai: no humor**

**Akuma: I am gonna kill myself because of no humor we feel right now**

**Lovers in War, Part 2**

* * *

Sesshomaru woke the next day, Satsuki was sleeping on his chest. The sunrise happened at that very second. Sesshomaru looked at Satsuki, her hair was slightly golden from the sunrise. _"She's..."_ he thought to himself. He sniffed the air, then a small snowflake landed on his nose. "_today must be the first snowfall of Winter."_ he thought to himself. Soon many snowflakes started falling. He didn't want to disturb Satsuki so he carefully slid from under her and placed her on the branch and wrapped his fluffy thing around her so she wouldn't get cold from the snow. He walked off into the forest to hunt.

About 20 minutes later, Satsuki woke. Snow was slightly covering the ground. The fluffy thing Sesshomaru gave her had a small sheet of snow on it. "Sesshomaru," she shouted, "he probaly went off to hunt." She jumped down from the tree and walked off into the direction she smelled Sesshomaru from. Her feet crunched on the snow. She stopped instantly while a horrifing line crossed her mind. _"Satsuki, if you see any dog youkais alone, kill him''_ she tried to make herself belive that that was all a dream. She fell on the snow, her hands getting cold but she didn't care.

Sesshomaru walked back with two rabbits. Food was scarce now that there was snow on the ground. He stopped, the line from his father crossed his mind. The one that was before the mission, Sesshomaru's orders. _"If you see any wolf youkais alone, kill her." _He shook his head and walked off, _"No I would never do that to Satsuki, NEVER''_ he screamed in his head over and over again. Then he saw a figure kneeling on the snow. "Satsuki''

Satsuki looked up at the mention of her name, her eyes were full of tears. She didn't say a word but she ran up to him and cried in his kimono. Sesshomaru dropped the rabbits. He looked down to the female wolf youkai. He understood what she was thinking, he put his arms around her and gently placed his head on her's and a tear crept slowly down his cheek. "Sesshomar..." She finaly said, her tears stopping. She looked up at the dog youkai and knew he was thinking of it too. "SESSHOMARU" she screamed in his ear. Sesshomaru looked at her with his usual glaring eyes. "We must stop moping around. We can get through this. NOW GET THOSE RABBITS AND COOK THEM" Sesshomaru twitched but kept his glare, he liked this. Satsuki wasn't beeing wasn't crying, but she was taking charge. Satsuki turned around and tried to start a fire.

After their breakfast was done, they were still hungry. They went for more hunting but found nothing. Youkais needed to eat more than humans. Satsuki kept her ears and her nose peeled for the slightest clue of prey. They tried to keep at a steady pace so they wouldn't scare any food. Nothing. They were getting hungrier by the second. The only thing they could do was eat some pine needles from the pine trees and melt the snow for water. Meat eaters like them had were used to meat so the pine needles were very unusual.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting and they havn't found any meat, their last resort, finding some bugs that were still out in the open. Even still, it wasn't enough. Winter was gonna be hard this year. Sesshomaru and Satsuki slept in the tree again. They were hungry, cold, and tired. The only good thing was that they were together. Satsuki was leaning aganst Sesshomaru. The sun setted with many different colors. Satsuki looked up at her future mate. His cold staring eyes looked off into the sun. His amber eyes were a slight green from the coming darkness, Sesshomaru then stared down at her. She knocked out of her senses and said, "Sesshomaru, did your father order for you to kill me before you went on this two day mission."

Sesshomaru kept his cool, "Not in those words but he did mean it. Did your father.."

Satsuki nodded before his sentence could complete.

"So what should we do."

"Disobey our fathers" Satsuki smirked

"Why do you say that, our fathers taught us so much. Why would we disobey them." Sesshomaru growled

"Sesshomaru, we're 18. We met when we were like 5." Satsuki frowned, "This is my coice, and yours."

Sesshomaru didn't want to argue with her, he had a feeling that the Earth would explode if he got her really angry, if you know what I mean. He snaked his arm around her waist and they both stared into each other's eyes. Black meeting yellow. They leaned even closer until their lips meet for the first time ever. Then they forgot that they were hungry and cold. They felt like everything was perfect. Then the feeling kinda left when their lips parted. Then...Sesshomaru grinned. Then like the old Sesshomaru came back, he went back to his cool-calm state.

* * *

Next morning they ate what they could. It was the day they had to report back to their tribes. The war was tommorrow. They had a final walk together, they were heading someplace special. "Sesshomaru, do you think that our tribes should have war over sill territory." Satsuki asked.

Sesshomaru stared off into the distance. "Well no, if it's just over territory. If it was something else then I might agree."

"I mean I love going into wars and all but this seems so pointless."

"And we will be seperated before we know it. No matter who wins."

"We must stop this war and we can share the territory in peace."

Sesshomaru was surprised that this was coming from this girl "Agree" and they stratigize.

* * *

They finaly made it to where they were heading. It was a small clearing, right where the wolf's half meets the dog's half. It was the clearing where it all began. The only thing different was the snow covering the ground. The day wasn't that cold.

"Just think, if I would have never chased that lizard and you never chased that butterfly. We wouldn't be here by now. I would have killed you if we met like we did a few days ago." Satsuki smirked. "See ya" Satsuki was about to turn but Sesshomaru stopped her. Sesshomaru gazed into her eyes.

"Satsuki.." he leaned his head closer, Satsuki leaned her head in more and their lips crashed.

"SATSUKI" a voice boomed

"SESSHOMARU" another voice boomed. They both seperated to look at the two owners of the voices. It was Ranma and Inunotaisho. Their faces were covered with red from their rage. They didn't speak, all they did was grabbed their children and drag them off into the tribes.

* * *

"SESSHOMARU YOU DAMN BAKA. YOU FOOL." Inunotaisho screamed at his son. Sesshomaru kept his cool. "EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU WERE KISSING...THAT...THAT...WOLF." his face twisted with disgust.

"Father, I demand that this war should be stopped."

Inunotaisho calmed down, "why, so we don't kill your wolf girl friend"

"Father, Satsuki...we are to be married. No matter what you say" Sesshomaru kept his cool.

"WHA..." Inu no tasho's face turned a tomato red, "that's it, you are not to even go to the war tommorrow. You will be kept in this cave until we win.'' The older youkai turned his back on his son. When Sesshomaru was alone. He blasted a hole in the back of the cave and ran.

* * *

Back at the wolf tribe...nothing was going better.

"YOU KISSED A DOG SATSUKI A DOG!" Ranma growled.

"Father, Sesshomaru is my future husband. You have no right to stop it" Satsuki yelled back

"YOU DAMN BAKA...YOU SEE THE BIG MISTAKE YOU ARE RISKING. Not to mention that the war tommorrow will drive out the dogs."

"NO YOU FATHER, ARE THE DAMN BAKA. YOU HAVE GOT INTO A WAR WITH NO POINT."

Ranma stepped back at his daughter's remark. "That's it you are not going into the war. We will lose because of you." Ranma left but Satsuki ran away.

It wasn't a hour before the war that Satsuki and Sesshomaru found each other. They both grasped each other in loving embraces but this romantic scene could never be...they had a war to stop.

* * *

At the battle grounds, the wolves lined up while the dogs were opposite of them. They all knew that the white snow was going to be stained with blood today. They both stared at their enemies. Ranma was in front of the wolves while InunoTaisho was in front of the dogs. Ranma gleamed at the dogs. ''Today will decide who the territory belongs too." Ranma glazed at the dogs.

"Yes. Today is judgement day." Inunotaisho agreed.

They both were about to start the war when Satsuki and Sesshomaru stepped between their fathers back to back. Sesshomaru facing his father, while Satsuki was facing her's.

"Satsuki, what are you doing here." Ranma growled.

"Sesshomaru get out of the way" Inunotaisho screamed.

"Father, it doesn't have to be this way." Sesshomaru growled, "Listen to us."

"Satsuki, you have sunk so low to stop this war." Ranma shouted

"No father, you sunk low to start this pointless war"

Ranma growled.

Satsuki made her speech with the help of Sesshomaru and after a long time of disagreeing and fighting, the tribes finaly made the decision to share the territory.

* * *

The next few days Satsuki smiled, her purple kimono flowing in the breeze. She walked down an asile where her groom, Sesshomaru waited.**

* * *

**

**Zai: Sorry, we would have made the fighting scene a litte more exciting**

**Akuma: But we are running out of time.**

**Zai: We have 24 hours of relaxation.**

**Akuma: So we do have the time. wow.**

**Zai: yeah yeah. We know Sesshomaru was never really in character I'm sorry. I was the one who pretty much wrote this whole story. But it's really hard to make Sesshomaru seem all calm and collected when there is love on the line.**

**Akuma: What some of you have waited for...up next is a**

**Zai: Inuyasha and Kagome Fluffy.**

**Akuma: May take a few days. we need to think of a great love plot.**


	6. Haunted House of Love Part 1

**Akuma: This story will start out as a horror story but it will have a huge fluffy at the end.**

**Zai: a HUGE fluffy. **

**Akuma: We finally got an idea for the story.**

**Haunted House of Love Part 1**

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the road, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara all went on a mission by themselves. Kagome peered over to Inuyasha, his eyes were focused forward. His mouth was in a deep frown, "What's wrong" Kagome sighed.

"Why couldn't I go with the others" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know, they said something that I can't remember" Kagome said, "But for some reason we couldn't go."

Inuyasha gruffed and closed his eyes. Kagome thought Inuyasha would ignore her for the rest of the day until, "So where are we going" the hanyou asked, looking at the miko with curious eyes.

"Where ever this road leads to" Kagome answered, even she wanted to know where they were going.

"I guess with the others gone, we will be all alone" Inuyasha said, looking at the ground.

Kagome eyes popped open, a perverted thought just came into her head when they started heading up a hill. She stared over at Inuyasha, _"Is he thinking of the same thing I'm thinking of."_ Kagome thought, returning her thoughts to the road and they got to the top, they both stopped and looked at the bottom of the field, there was a house. The wind blew gently and made the house creak.

"Why is a house in the middle of the road" Inuyasha wondered while tilting his head.

"I don't think it's a house Inuyasha, I think it's a castle." she said, and they both looked and it seemed it went on into the sunset.

"Woah." Inuyasha was amazed, "Is it abandoned" Inuyasha asked while Kagome rolled her eyes.

_"Duh it's abandoned" _she thought as she looked at the boarded windows and doors "How are we gonna get past it."

"Over it." Inuyasha smirked.

"WHAT, why can't we go around it." Kagome grimiced.

"It will take too long now get on my back" Inuyasha growled while dropping himself on one knee to let Kagome get on his back. Kagome hesitated a while but then got on his back. Once Kagome was secure on his back, he jumped and landed on the roof of the castle. The house creaked even louder. Kagome shivered. "Don't worry Kagome, I'll protect ya." Inuyasha promised, knowing what Kagome was thinking. He jumped again but before his foot left the roof, the roof they were standing on collapsed and they both fell into the house. Kagome screamed and closed her eyes.

By the last chance Inuyasha quickly thought and brought Kagome onto his chest so she wouldn't get injured when they fell. Inuyasha fell on his back with a thud with Kagome on his chest. Kagome opened her eyes and saw that her face was pressed against his chest. The miko blushed, "Inuyasha, are you ok"

"Just a short fall, nothing to be worried about" he said grabbing Kagome around the waist while getting up and putting his hand up to his forehead. He soon saw that his arm was still around her waist and let go. They looked at their surroundings. It was dark and dusty. Cobwebs were everywhere. Then Kagome saw something leaning agianst the wall covered by a white sheet. Kagome walked over to it and took of the dusty sheet. The dust flew to Inuyasha and he gave a huge sneeze. All the mice that were watching them scurried in fear from the sneeze. Kagome screamed at the rodents and ran over to Inuyasha, wrapped her arms around his waist and dug her face into his chest. Inuyasha fehed and then stared at the object Kagome just uncovered. "Kagome, look."

Kagome turned to where the object was and her mouth gaped open. There was a picture of a girl, around 15. Had black hair the same length as Kagomes, even the eyes were the same. EVERYTHING was the same except for the pink kimono. "Who is that girl." Kagome wondered stepping towards the picture. There was a small inscription at the bottom. It said "Princess Roiyaru Higurashi may her spirit rest in piece" Kagome leaned down to the picture and traced her face. "Princess Roiyaru Higurashi." she said aloud.

"Hey she has the same last name as you" Inuyasha said.

"no duh you baka" Kagome rolled her eyes, "I think she's my ancester."

Inuyasha looked over on a different wall, his curiosity overtook him and he stepped over to what ever he was looking. He took off the sheet that held it's secret and revealed a picture of a boy around 15 as well. He had short brown hair with brown eyes. There was a small inscription at the bottome as well, Inuyasha read it aloud, "Prince Netamashii."

"Do you think they were siblings, or about to be married." Kagome asked. Walking over to a small table.

"Don't know but this place is giving me the creeps." he said walking over to Kagome. He saw Kagome pick up a small scroll that was below the table. She blew off the dust. She unscrolled it, carefull not to tear the ancient paper "The Diary of Princess Roiyaru" she read at the top. Below their was a bunch of enterings. She started reading them aloud, "I started this diary ever since my father told me I was to be married to Prince Netamashii. I don't know who he is are what he looks like, but our fathers want us to be wed so their kingdoms could live in peace. I have to do this, for my people.'' Kagome stopped and scanned to the end. " couldn't run, I was stuck in the castle, no one knew I was there. Netamashii hasn't arrived yet, but I know that once he does, I'll be dead." Kagome stopped, her eyes were begining to fill with tears. Inuyasha walked over to her and placed his arm around her, trying to confort her, not knowing why. Kagome placed down the scroll and saw a peice of paper. Inuyasha saw it too and picked it up.

He started reading it. "Dear whoever finds this, I am Prince Netamashii, It has been many years and Princess Roiyaru hasn't come back, I'm starting to think she is dead. I've been here ever since I arrived. I promised to stay here until she returned, I'm gonna die so whoever finds this, you know what has happened, I just found Roiyaru's diary and I will read it afte..."the hanyou stopped, "he died writting this note" he placed the note on the table.

"Well what's done what's done, we better get out of here." Kagome said, ripping out of Inuyasha's arms. "umm," Kagome stopped, "how do we get out of here."

"Princess Roiyaru" a voice boomed. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him. Inuyasha grabbed the handle of his Tetsusaiga and got into fighting postition. A white mist started to form into a man.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT" Inuyasha gowled, while Kagome hid behind him.

"I am Prince Netamashii" Netamashii glared, "and I want Princess Roiyaru" he said, pointing to Kagome.

"SHE IS NOT ROIYARU. or a princess for that matter" Inuyasha snareled.

"HEY" Kagome screamed.

"Princess Roiyaru, how I longed to see you." he floated over to Kagome. Inuyasha pushed her back.

_"damn, how am I suppose to kill a ghost" _the hanyou grimmiced. The spirit floated over to Kagome while Inuyasha kept on pushing her back. Then they were pressed against a wall. _"a dead end." _Inuyasha said putting the shaking Kagome in his arms.

"get your filthy youkai hands off of her" Netamushii sped over to them. Inuyasha pressed his back more into the wall hugging Kagome even nearer. Then he felt the wall give away and they fell through, it was a trap door, the hole covered itself back again. "damn, everyone thinks that ghost can walk through walls but why can't I, have to find the hallway that leads to that room."

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were screaming while they fell down into the darkness. Kagome felt like their doom is very near, "Inuyasha, I've always wanted to say that," she was cut off by them slamming onto a bed, she was still alive, "Inuyasha, are you ok," she said, knowing that if she is still alive, then Inuyasha has to be too.

"Well this bed is quite confertable" the hanyou joked. Kagome glared while she sat up.

"don't joke with such things, I was worried," Kagome said, then realized that they were in a VERY perverted postion. She jumped off him and looked as much as she could at their surroundings. It was very dark. The house creaked above them. All she could see was the bed which was illuminated by a small light that was creeping thorugh a small window that showed that below that window was where the ground started. She sat on the bed again, beside Inuyasha, "what do we do now." Kagome asked, wrapping her arms around her knees.

''Well I'm not gonna let that guy get his hands on you" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked over to the hanyou, "Are you hungry." she asked.

"Why are you thinking of food at a time like this" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we need time to develop a plan to get out of here." she said digging through her backpack that she brought. "uh oh, there is only one cup of ramen left." she said, taking out a styrafoam cup. She felt around the room and saw some wood, she quickly made a fire with the wood and saw a small bowl. There was one thing missing. Water. But that was quickly solved there was a small well at a corner. The water was pure she could tell. She filled the bowl with water and placed it on the fire. She sat down staring at the water while Inuyasha walked over and sat down beside her. The fire illuminating their faces.

"What were you about to tell me when we were falling" Inuyasha asked Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a worried look.

"I...uhh...I was...just forget about it." she said. Inuyasha looked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You shouldn't be afraid." he calmly said, ''I will always protect you." Kagome turned her head over to the hanyous. The hanyou was looking into her eyes. Their noses were slightly touching. Kagome felt a rush of happyness. She forgot all about the ghost that was chasing her. Slowly their faces started nearing each other. Kagome didn't know what was happening. She wanted to pull away but she didn't then she froze when their lips met. The water slowly started to bubble.

**

* * *

****Akuma: yeah just in time for Halloween. **

**Zai: although it might not be finished until after Halloween.**

**Akuma: Happy Sowen(A Druid way of saying Halloween)**

**Zai: Happy Halloween. Whichever way you want to look at it.**


	7. Haunted House of Love Part II

**Akuma: there is gonna be a HUGER FLUFFY in this story**

**Zai: I think we have to change this into a mature. we don't know**

**Akuma: But we will do it anyway.**

**Haunted House of Love Part II**

* * *

They didn't know how long the kiss was. It felt like a month, no a year, but it was really a few seconds. They parted Kagome and Inuyasha both stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Like a trance. Then Inuyasha looked into the fire, "_I can not belive I just did that. I can not belive I just did that._" he said over and over again in his mind. 

Then Kagome didn't know what to say until she popped up with something totaly weird, "Why did you stop" she asked. She totaly started blushing. _"What in the world I was thinking. Wasn't there something about a ghost and us running away from it"_ Kagome thought hard.

"Why" Inuyasha gleamed over at the miko, "Want some more," and he wrapped both arms around her and started kissing her neck. Kagome felt a rush of love.

_"Let's see Houjo try doing that"_ she thought. Wrapping both arms around her love she pushed him down and they were both on the floor. Kagome was on top.

"We've been together for over a year and we have never tried this before." Inuyasha smirked. "I love you." he gasped._"What in hell am I saying." _

Kagome couldn't breathe, "I love you too" she said. _"Well he confessed first"_ she thought.

Kagome leaned towards his face and their mouths crashed seriously. The overdose of the tounge was there. Kagome, without any thought started to slide Inuyasha harori off. Inuyaha followed trying to figure out how to take her "kimono" off. Kagome smirked as best she could and left him with his bare chest open and took off her school uniform. Inuyasha blushed even more when Kagome fell on top of him and he started kissing her neck. Then he tried to take her bra off. Slowly a each peice of cloth ended upsomewhere in the room.

* * *

It was a long time before they rested. _"Let's see Houjo do that" _Kagome thought happily. 

Inuyasha smiled until a thought ran through his mind. "Kagome, we need to get going, what if that Netamashii is gonna find us." Then he tried looking for his clothes.

Kagome sighed, she didn't want the moment to end but she got up and looked for her clothes as well. Once they were both fully clothed they looked at each other. Kagome walked over to her hanyou. They couldn't help themselves but gave each other one last kiss. They started doing the same thing over agian but knew they had to get going. They stopped and looked at the fire, the fire slowed down so did the water. "Well we couldn't finish our food."

"But we did enjoy something." Inuyasha smirked.

"Well did you get that from Miroku my little inu." Kagome giggled grabbing a hold of his dog ears. For the first time ever, Inuyasha didn't mind.

"Well Well Well, what do we have here." a familar voice boomed. The miko and the hanyou both looked at the owner of the voice, it was Netamashii. "Trying to get away with my Princess Roiyaru you filthy inu hanyou"

"She is not Princess Roiyaru, she's Kagome. And I love her." Inuyasha growled, standing up to Kagome's defense.

"No She is Princess Roiyaru, not this Kagome of which you speak." Netamashii glared. "And I love her."

"Why do you say that, you never even met Roiyaru. You bastard." Kagome screamed getting in front of Inuyasha, "Princess Roiyaru never even met you. All you know of her is that picture"

"Yes and that diary I never read." Netamashii but now I've seen you, Roiyaru, that I know you are still alive." he floated over to Kagome and took her hand. "Now we need for you to die so we can both live in the heavens."

"WHAT" Inuyasha screamed. "you are not killing Kagome." he ran to her aid and tore her from his hands.

"Netamashii, look at that diary, you will know." Kagome said, calming down. Netamashii calmed down.

"Fine, but you are not gonna get away until I come back." and he flew off into the darkness.

"I was so worried that he would hurt you when you stood up to him like that" Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around the miko

Kagome smiled, "I'm a big girl"

Inuyasha lifted, "So is every part of your body" he smirked, "We are all alone again." he pressed his lips to Kagome's neck

Kagome smiled, "Sorry but once in a day is good enough for me." She said, stroking his hair. "But I wouldn't mind doing one thing." she tore from his grasp and crashed their lips. Their tounges were slipping into each other's mouth.

"I see you were ment for each other" a female voice said. Inuyasha and Kagome broke away from their dream land and looked. There was a 15 year old girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Princess Roiyaru." Kagome said.

"Kagome, remember when you said that Roiyaru was your ancester, no wonder where you got your looks" the inu hanyou smirked.

Kagome blushed. Roiyaru giggled, "I wish I could fall in love like that."

Kagome frowned, "Why"

"Because I'm a princess, and it's strict orders for a princess to marry a prince. Mostly for making peace between kingdoms" she lowered her head.

"That was not the same for your brother" Netamashii said suddenly appearing from behind her, "He was to be wedded to my sister since you died." he put his hand on Roiyaru's shoulder, "but he didn't love her, instead he married a miko he met and your father wouldn't allow him to be Lord with a bride that was a miko. That is pretty much what started the Higurashi line of priest."

"Netamashii" Roiyaru asked looking at the ghostly figure behind her.

"Princess Roiyaru," he smiled.

"How did you know so much about my brother," she asked turning to him.

"I lived a long time waiting for your return. I got news from traveling mikos and monks." he said, "I just read your diary, I mistaken this girl, Kagome, for you, I'm sorry."

"Well I forgive you," Roiyaru smiled.

"Then you will marry me," Netamashii grinned.

"Well not yet, let's see if it will work out or not." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Inuyasha," Netamashii said, his ghostly pale face was turning a tomato red.

"Thank you Kagome" Roiyaru smiled, giggleing at the blushing prince. A bright light shone and it morphed into a snake like figure. It streached into the skay and brought the prince and the princess to the heaven.

"Thank us for what" Inuyasha asked, looking at the celing where they went through.

"Ummm how do we get out of here" Kagome said, looking at all the sides.

"Well we just have to do it the hard way" Inuyasha growled and took out his Tetsusagia. "WIND SCAR" he shouted and blew a hole in the celing that went all the way to the roof. A red glow from the sunset glowed down on the both of them.

"That's your hard way" Kagome asked then without warning, Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and leaped to the roof. Once they got to the top. They noticed that they were at the end of the castle. Inuyasha leaped from the roof and landed on the soft dirt. He set Kagome down.

"So Kagome, what should we do now" he smirked.

Kagome sighed but gave a small smile, "You men are all alike. we do it once and you won't stop fogeting about it." she pressed herself towards his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. They gave a passionate kiss that was to never break away until they heard two very familar voices.

"KAGOME, INUYASHA, WE'RE BACK" Sango's voice rang from the tops of the trees. They were all riding on Kirara. Kagome and Inuyasha broke away as quickly as possible. Luckely they didn't see them in the act.

Kirara landed as Shippou flew to Kagome. "We missed you."

"That's so sweet Shippou" Kagome smiled hugging the fox youkai.

Shippou smelled something strange on Kagome, _"hey wait a minute" _he thought.

"So did anything good happen while we were gone." Miroku asked

"Oh we just met two spirits and so on." Inuyasha fehed.

"Kagome why do you smell like Inuyasha so much" Shippou asked. Both Inuyasha and Kagome eyes popped open.

"W-w-why would you say that Shippou" Kagome stutered.

Miroku gave his slyish pervert smile, "oh really,"

Sango stood there with Kirara, both of them had huge eyes looking towards Kagome then to Inuyasha.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and nudged him with an elbow, "So how was it."

"YOU BETER KEEP QUIET OF THIS OR ELSE" Inuyasha made a fist.

"I thought Sango and I were the ones that were gonna be doing it first but now we know who the real pervert is." he winked at the hanyou.

"THAT'S IT." he started chasing the monk while Sango and Kirara both looked at Kagome still.

"What are they talking about" Shippou asked Kagome. Kagome jaw dropped, did she HAVE to go into detail.

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: Fluffy galore. Well I don't know, it doesn't seem as good as our S/S or our A/K ones**

**Zai: But it was way better than our Kouga and Akuma one. This just came off the top of our heads.**

**Akuma: we just stood here and are like "ohh OHH ADD..."**

**Zai: up next Miroku and Sango fluffy.**


	8. I will Love You Forever Part I

**Akuma: OK here we go with the Sango and Miroku fluffy**

**Zai: We can't do much since we have to go to play practice in thirty minutes**

**I Will Love You Forever Part I**

* * *

Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were on a mission. They were all riding on Kirara, Sango in the front with Miroku behind her and Shippou on Miroku's shoulder. "Miroku, you never told me how you got us to get away from Inuyasha and Kagome" asked Sango as she turned around.

"I told them that inu hanyous and mikos can not go where we're going." Miroku said.

Sango tilted her head, "But their isn't a barrier where we are going,"

Miroku gave a sly smile, "I wanted for us to be alone." and he moved his right hand...

_"He better not.." _Sango stared at Miroku's moving right hand out of the corner of her eye. She gasped when Miroku's hand was where it was Miroku wanted it for the first time, Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango's waist. Sango started to blush. Miroku moved forward until his chest met her back. Sango stoped breathing as she faced forward, _"what was I doing again" _she thought as her mind went blank from her love acting...romantic and not perverted for the first time. Miroku placed his chin on her shoulder and pressed his cheek against her's. "M-m-miroku" Sango blushed even more.

"Yes Sango," Miroku calmly said with the sexiest voice ever.

"OH MY STARCLAN WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING." Shippou suddenly screamed. Miroku tore back from the voice.

"_Damn, I should have said that fox youkais couldn't go through the barrier too. Now Sango and I will never be alone." _Miroku thought. Then he gave a huge sigh.

Sango suddenly shook out of her mind and remembered that she was riding Kirara. _"Was Miroku acting all...romantic..."_ she gasped. _"I wonder what would have happend if Shippou wasn't here, would he...say that he..." _she got lost in her thoughts again. Kirara suddenly gave a sharp turn and Sango, who wasn't paying attention, almost slipped off Kirara's back but luckly, she caught her self and pulled on Kirara's fur to hold on to something. Kirara gave a sharp yowl, "Sorry Kirara," Sango appologized to her feline friend and started rubbing Kirara's black ear. Kirara gave a purr of forgiveness. "Where in the world are we going." Sango asked the monk.

"I just thought that Kagome and Inuyasha need a little time together, alone." Miroku lied. Sango looked forward then made Kirara stop. "What's the matter Sango" Miroku asked the youkai slayer.

"There's something wrong here" she narrowed her eyes. Then like clockwork, a fireball shot a whisker in front of Kirara's nose. The shock sent Kirara toppeling back. Miroku and Sango fell off Kirara's back as Shippou held on to Kirara's fur.

"MIROKU, SANGO" Shippou shouted as the monk and the youkai slayer fell into the forest below. Sango and Miroku started screaming. Miroku looked down and stopped screaming

Unfortunately, Kirara had been flying a long ways up and Kirara was stil in a trance and Shippou couldn't make her move.

Sango closed her eyes, knowing that she will soon feel the twigs of the trees scraching her face then the slam of the ground below. Suddenly she felt two muscular arms wrap around her body. "It's gonna be ok Sango." he said calmly. Sango stopped screaming and she opened her eyes. Her face was in his kimono. She pressed her cheek against his chest.

_"I hope your right Miroku"_ she thought as she put her arms around his muscular body and closed her eyes. _"I love you" _she thought.

"Sango, hold on tight and never let go until I say so." Miroku told her thoughtfully as he tightened his grip on her. He suddenly moved his right hand lower but he stopped himself and moved his hand upward. _"No I can't think of that stuff right now, and how can she live with me when I keep doing that" _he confessed to himself. Then they felt the trees scratch at their skin and clothes. "Sango let go in 3...2..." he counted down

Sango kept on thinking that the ground would kill them both and she grew tears in her eyes, then she knew this was her last chance, "MIROKU, I L..." she stopped when she felt the shock of cold water form around them.

"1" Miroku screamed before the water wrapped around their faces. Sango felt Miroku let go of Sango and Sango followed. The small pool was deep and very cold. She felt Miroku rushing upwards. She she swam upwards following Miroku. Soon she felt the air around her head agian and she took a deep gasp. She saw Miroku facing her. They both took deep breaths before they swam to the shore.

They dragged themselves onto the shore and leaned against a tree and took heavy breaths. "Sango, what were you gonna say" Miroku asked the demon slayer.

"Oh nothing" she blushed.

Miroku turned and streched. "I wonder where that fireball came from" Miroku wondered.

"It seemed like someone wanted this to happen." Sango looked up into the tree tops. It was pure dense except for the small opening above the pond. " I wonder if Shippou can see us from this dense forest." Sango wondered.

Miroku grimmeced, "_It will be a miracle if we ever get out of here." _

* * *

"SANGO, MIROKU" Shippou screamed from Kirara's back. Kirara scanned the ground with her red, cat eyes but saw nothing but dense forest and a little pond. Kirara opened her mouth to get a better smell than with her nose. She couldn't sense anything. "Kirara, go towards that pond, maybe the are there." Shippou asked the neko youkai. Kirara agreed and flew down towards the pond. But then another fireball came shooting out and hit Kirara straight in the stomach. All the air was knocked out her and she was sent topoling back. Kirara tried to mantain control of the wind like when she would when flying but it was impossible for lack of air. They were sent far away as Shippou held on to Kirara's fur for dear life.

* * *

It was dark now and Sango and Miroku had a fire going. Sango's legs were folded and her arms were wrapped around them. Miroku glanced over to her, the fire was reflecting off her dark brown eyes. The full moon was out. His indigo eyes calmly stared at her, _"She's so beautiful. Any man would fall in love with her." _Miroku looked at the dancing flames, _"I should tell her before...before someone else does...and she weds to someone else but me."_ he narrowed his eyes at the fire. Sango let go of her legs and let them spread out.

"Miroku, what should we do" she asked.

"Sango don't worry about it, we are gonna get out of here in one peice."

Sango stared at the dancing flames, her eyelids started growing heavy. She knew if she got off guard, whoever sent that fireball would come.

Miroku saw her tring to stay awake. "Sango, go to sleep, you need your rest." Miroku smiled. Sango didn't want to but she closed her eyes and fell apon Miroku. Miroku smirked and aimed for her rump. But then he saw her sleeping so peacefully, he shook his head. _"No this is not the right time"_ he thought, then forcefully, he put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her near. _"Sango is who I love, and I'm not gonna let her get away from me." _he looked at the fire. He felt the fire's sleep curse come apon him. He tried to stay awake but it was too hard and he fell backwards as Sango fell apon his chest and he was in a deep sleep.

"Sango, my love,'' a mysterious snake youkai said, looking through his crystal at the sleeping Sango, "Please forgive me for almost hurting you but we need to be alone and that monk will have to go." and the youkai stroked the crystal and smiled.

**

* * *

****Akuma: oohhh bad guy**

**Zai: and you Kirara fans out there, sorry but we had to make Kirara and Shippou get away and that was the only way we could do it.**

**Akuma: You can through flames at us for doing that.**


	9. I will Love You Forever Part II

**Akuma: OK this one might take THREE chapters**

**Zai: I'ts just that this story is VERY long**

**Akuma: jeeze, we have to get to our other story, we have a GREAT story to write but it can't be put on until I finish it**

**I Will Love You Forever Part II**

* * *

Sango popped open her eyes. It was just before sunrise. The world around them looked blue. She noticed that her cheek was pressed up aganst Miroku's chest and she blushed. His arm was still around her shoulders. She didn't want to get up but she did anyway. As she got up, Miroku's arm slid towards the ground. She streched her arms out. Suddenly she felt something on her behind. She went into furry rage and slaped Miroku. "I see your awake." Sango said between her teeth.

Miroku got up and sighed, "It wasn't what you thought, I just wanted to be sure you were feeling ok" said Miroku's lame excuse.

"I'M FEELING JUST FINE THANK YOU" Sango yelled. She got up and walked on the dew covered grass. The sunrise started. Whenever Miroku angered her, the sunrise would always cheer her up, but most of the time, the sunrise wasn't there when she needed it. It was hard to see because of the dense forest. "Where's Shippou and Kirara, they should have found us by now." Sango asked, calming down a bit. Miroku got up and walked towards her he stood by her and stared at what he could of the sunrise.

"I don't know Sango, I just don't know" Miroku sighed. He knew that wasn't the right thing to say at a time like this but that was all he could say. Then he remembered what he thought and what happened last night.

_It was dark now and Sango and Miroku had a fire going. Sango's legs were folded and her arms were wrapped around them. Miroku glanced over to her, the fire was reflecting off her dark brown eyes. The full moon was out. His indigo eyes calmly stared at her, "_She's so beautiful. Any man would fall in love with her_." Miroku looked at the dancing flames, "_I should tell her before...before someone else does...and she weds to someone else but me._" he narrowed his eyes at the fire._

"Sango...I know being around a pervert like me can be the worse sometimes." Miroku confessed. Sango stared at the monk, this was so not like him.

"Who are you and what did you do with Miroku'' she asked.

Miroku didn't laugh, although that was meant to be a joke, "Sango...I" his words were cut off when a purple mist started to surround them. "Poison" Miroku gasped. They both started to cough. Sango put on her mask and she was ok, then she saw Miroku with his hand on his chest and his face was twisted.

"Miroku," she gasped, then she quickly took off her mask and tied it around Miroku's head. Miroku opened his eyes when he felt the cold metal meet his face he stared up at the youkai slayer. She held her breath. Her face was turning blue. She placed her hands over her mouth as a mask.

"Sango, take your mask back," Miroku's muffeled voice went through the mask as his fingers reached for the tie that held the mask in place

"No Miroku, I'm fine, keep the mask on." Sango said through her hands, then she started coughing. Her hands weren't doing anything to protect her from the poison. Her vision became blury. She fell to the ground as her world went black.

"SANGO" Miroku gasped. He knelt to Sango and wrapped her arms around her. He held her close "Sango wake up.." Miroku shook the youkai slayer. Sango's eyes stayed closed as her limpless body relaxed.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her" a voice boomed over the clearing. Miroku looked up and saw a snake youkai near the edge of the clearing. He had black hair, amber snake eyes. He had a human form except for the snake eyes, forked tounge, and an extremely muscular body. He had a green kimono on.

"Why are you doing this" Miroku yelled. His indigo eyes glared at the snake youkai.

"Monk, hand Ssssssango over to me" his tounge slid out when he said the s of Sango.

"What's your name and what do you want with Sango" Miroku hugged Sango closer.

The snake youkai's eyes glared at the monk, "My name is Fuzzzzen, and Ssssssango isssss to be my bride." he started walking towards Miroku.

Miroku's eyes grew when he heard Fuzen's wish for him to be with Sango. He got up and held Sango bridal style and slowly backed away. "You will not have Sango"

Fuzen stopped, he knew that this would be harder than he thought. He sighed then a glow transformed around him. Miroku looked at Fuzen, the glow got intese and he squinted, knowing not to leave eyesight of Fuzen. When the glow subsided, he saw a black snake on the ground. "Hand Ssssango over or elsssse..." Fuzen slithered over to Miroku.

"Or else what" Miroku backed away again. Fuzen smirked with his snake mouth. Miroku kept backing away but was stopped by a huge tree. He was too frightened to move. Fuzen stopped when he was just a foot away from Miroku. Then he reared back, and shot for Miroku's leg. His fangs spread out. Miroku started to run away but was to late, he felt the sharp pain of the fangs digging into his flesh and into the bloodstream. The poison emptied out of the fangs and into the veins of Miroku. Miroku fell and dropped Sango. His vision became blury, he had no control over his body. He could hardly breathe. Then he saw through his blury vision, Fuzen transformed into his oringinal form, then he walked towards Sango and picked her up bridal style.

"Don't worry monk, the poissssson won't kill you" he smirked, then turned around and walked into the forest with Sango.

Miroku tried to get up but couldn't, _"Sango" _his mind read, then his world went black.

* * *

Sango slowly opened her eyes, her head was pounding. She felt a pile of hay under her. She looked around, she was in a cave, a dark one. The only lighting was from the torches that hung on the wall. She lifted her self up into a sitting position. She grimmiced as she put a hand on her temple. _"My head," _she thought. "Where am I" Sango looked around, "Where's Miroku, what happened to that poison" she asked into the darkness.

"Don't worry my dear Sssssango," a voice in the darkness boomed, "Everything issss gonna be alright" Fuzen appeared into one of the torche's lights. Sango stared at him.

"Who are you" she asked Fuzen.

Fuzen smiled, "I'm your new husssband, Fuzzzen"

"HUSBAND" Sango screamed, "What about Miroku" her mind remembered the monk she loved.

"Oh that pessssky monk won't bother usssss anymore." Fuzen slid over to Sango. " I sssimply applied poisssson to his bloodsssstream." he sat down by Sango.

"WHAT" she got up, she did't want to be near Fuzen.

"Don't worry, he will sssssurvive" Fuzen got up and walked towards the youkai slayer. Sango tried her best to stay away from. "What'sssss wrong, don't you love me."

Sango only option at that moment was to back into the wall, she looked around for the exit, but only saw the blackness behind Fuzen. _"That should be my way out" _she smirked. Fuzen walked up to her, Sango knew she only got one shot, she ran towards Fuzen and punched Fuzen straight in the face, Fuzen backed by the blow and closed his eyes. He opened them again and saw Sango running into the darkness. He smirked.

Sango ran with all her might, she had to depend on her instincts to go through the darkness. She suddenly smacked into a stone wall. She backed away and felt the wall she just slammed in to. _"How did we get in here without a opening" _the only thing she could do was walk back to the snake youkai. She had to think of a way out of here.

"There isss no opening for leaving" she heard Fuzen's slithering voice through the darkness then she saw the torches that lit the room and saw Fuzen standing in it. Sango sat on the hay and closed her eyes. "The only way you can leave issss with me." his snake tounge slithered out of his mouth and snaked back in.

Suddenly Sango felt a force on her body. She opened her eyes to see Fuzen pinning her to the ground. She tried pushing Fuzen off of her but he was a youkai and she was just a human and the odds were low for her to push him off of her. Fuzen neared his face towards Sango. Then he pressed his lips on hers. Sango tried to tear the kiss but couldn't, she was paralized. _"MIROKU, SAVE ME" _she yelled in her head.

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: We could hardly write the part where Fuzen and Sango kiss. **

**Zai: That's why it's so short.**

**Akuma: We never want to do that to Sango, but we had to.**


	10. I Will Love You Forever Part III

**Akuma: Whoh this is taking a while**

**Zai: Finaly we get to finish this.**

**Akuma: I can't belive this took us three chapters.**

**Zai: Why...**

**I will love you forever part III**

* * *

Miroku opened his eyes. His head pounded with pain. "Was it all a dream" Miroku asked himself, the clearing seemed so peaceful, "SANGO" he yelled when he sat up. He looked to his left then to his right, "SANGO" he yelled again, birds chirped. "Then, Sango...that Fuzen guy...it wasn't a dream." he pounded his fist against the ground. "I got to find Sango, standing around here won't do anything." Miroku stood up, "I got to find Sango before that bastard weds Sango" then he ran into the dense forest, his monk instincs led him to the cave.

* * *

"WOAH" Shippou screamed, Kirara finaly caught her breath and gained conrol of the wind. Shippou's tail was all fluffed up and he was very still. "Kirara..." Shippou stutered. Kirara looked at Shippou in the corner of her eye, "Next time, we are staying on the ground" Shippou joked. Kirara turned her attention to the forest agian. She had to find Sango and Miroku.

* * *

Fuzen lifted his lips from Sango's. Sango struggled trying to get out from under the youkai. "YOU BASTARD, LET ME GO." she screamed.

"Why my dear Ssssango. We are gonna be together forever. Why don't we make the bessst of it." then he lowered his lips to Sango's neck. Sango noticed that her legs were free. She kicked but then soon found out that Fuzen's whole body wasn't over her, just his upper part. Fuzen lifted his head, "Your a ssstrong one, dear Ssssango, I guesssss my fireballsss wern't wasssted." he snickered.

"I KNEW IT, your the one who sent those fireballs just so you can get me" Sango screamed. Fuzen didn't listen kissed her lips again. His tounge tried to slip into her mouth. Sango clenched her teeth so the tounge wouldn't enter. Then she felt one of his arms wrap around her body and locked both of her arms against her body. Then his other arm started to slip off her kimono. Sango strugled but he was too strong, "_MIROKU, GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW" _her mind yelled as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

* * *

Miroku pushed away some branches. The forest was dense, "Wait a second, didn't I see that tree before" Miroku stared at a tree. Then he looked to the ground, then saw his foot prints. "OH DAMN IT, I'VE BEEN GOING IN CIRCLES". Then something came to his head, it sounded like Sango's voice, "_MIROKU, GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW" _Miroku didn't know what to do, did he just get a message from Sango, THROUGH HIS MIND. Like clockwork, he started walking forward, carefull not to followhis foot prints and he ran into a rather large rock. The rock had a feeling, a feeling of holding secrets. Then through his monk eyes, he saw a demonic barrier. He knew that this was a special barrier, but it wasn't strong enough to hold back a miko or a monk. He knew this was the one. He walked towards the barrier. Once his foot hit the sheild, a huge shock sent him flying back. "What the..." he wondered. He tried again. Only to be shocked back again.

"MIROKU, UP HERE" a child's voice came up above. Miroku looked above him and saw two friends, he smiled.

* * *

"Sssssango, you will alwayssss be mine" Fuzen smirked, he kissed her cheek. He still tried to take off her kimono but Sango never stopped squirming. "It'ssss no usssse Ssssango, that monk will never come through my barrier. He thinksss of perverted thoughtsss too muchhh" he kissed her lips again. Sango knew what he meant. And she wanted Fuzen to stop kissing her.

"SHIPPOU, KIRARA." Miroku replied to his friends. Their was a small opening above him and Kirara landed next to him.

"Where's Sango" Shippou asked the monk. Miroku frowned and pointed towards the rock.

Shippou, who did see the barrier but didn't know of the Fuzen thing, yelled, "SHE GOT CRUSHED BY THE ROCK"

"NO, " Miroku yelled, "a snake youkai named Fuzen took her into the rock, he wants to wed her" he explained.

Shippou and Kirara looked at Miroku with huge eyes. "YOU IDIOT. AND YOU HAVEN'T GONE THROUGH THE BARRIER TO SAVE HER" Shippou scolded.

"BAKA THIS BARRIER WON'T LET ME THROUGH" Miroku shouted.

Kirara and Shippou looked at the rock. Then they both walked towards it. And...went through the barrier. Miroku's mouth dropped. He ran towards the barrier but got shocked back. Kirara and Shippou came back. "I don't see the problem Miroku." Shippou asked.

Miroku narrowed his eyes at the two, the he ran towards the barrier again but got shocked back. "YOU SEE" Miroku shouted.

"Maybe you shouldn't think of perverted thoughts" Shippou joked.

Miroku narrowed his eyes, then a thought came through his head, _"Maybe, I have to forget about that perverted stuff" _He closed his eyes. He thought real hard. He tried to get his mind off women. Then a picture of Sango came through his head. He shook his head. He wanted to get his mind off of her, just this once. But it couldn't be done. He took the risk and thought of Sango's face. Then he walked through the barrier.

* * *

Fuzen lifted his head, _"no, It can't be"__

* * *

_Miroku opened his eyes. It was pure blackness. "Miroku" a voice from his side said. 

Miroku jumped, "SHIPPOU DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT" Miroku yelled. Then he saw a small blue light, Shippou used his fox fire to illuminate the cave around them. They saw a passage and they walked down it. Shippou turned off his foxfire when they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. Shippou wanted to joke around by saying , "Don't go towards the light," but he knew it wasn't the time for it. Miroku had a serious face on. They walked a bit further when they heard Sango's voice.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD" she shouted, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara saw a small boulder near the room and spied behind that. Miroku gasped. Fuzen almost had Sango's kimono off. Miroku blushed, but then got into furry rage. He couldn't handle it anymore,

"LET HER GO YOU BEAST FROM HELL" Miroku yelled.

"MIROKU" Sango smiled.

"How...your a pervert, how could you get through my barrier." Fuzen gasped.

"When you have to save the woman you love, nothing can stop you" Miroku smirked.

Sango blushed. "Miroku"

Fuzen let go of Sango. "You pessky monk, I will sssend you ssstraight to hell" he yelled. Sango took the chance and hit him in the back of the head. Fuzen fell to the ground. She ran towards Miroku.

"Miroku, are you all right." she took the hand of the monk.

"I'm fine Sango, but how about you," Miroku stared into the face of the youkai slayer.

Sango looked into his indigo eyes, Miroku's words buzzed through her head, _"When you have to save the woman you love, nothing can stop you." _"I'm alright Miroku, I was...'' she stopped, she through her arms around Miroku's chest, "I thought you wouldn't come" she cried. Miroku looked at her, then wrapped his arm around her body as his other hand stroked her hair.

"I'm alway gonna be there for you" Miroku told the youkai slayer.

"AWWW how touccching." the dreaded Fuzen said, "But Ssssango issss mine"

Sango tore away from Miroku's grasp, "YA KNOW WHAT...I AM SO SICK OF YOUR TALKING. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE YOUR S'S SO LONG. IT'S SO ANNOYING." she yelled in Fuzen's face. She reared back her fist and struck him in the face. Fuzen was sent flying back. Miroku's mouth dropped.

Kirara and Shippou came from behind the rock. "YOU GO SANGO" Shippou cheered. Kirara gave a growl of praise.

"Shippou, Kirara," Sango smiled.

Fuzen got up and tied the unsuspecting Sango in his arms. Sango, who was ready, flipped Fuzen onto his back and jumped. Miroku, was amazed at the strength Sango had. It seemed that Miroku being there made her belive that their was hope. "Miroku do something, I can't defeat this youkai if your just standing there." Miroku came out of his daze. Then he thought quickly.

"SANGO, GET BEHIND ME" he shouted. Sango did as she was told. Kirara and Shippou stood behind him.

Miroku took off the enchanted beads on his right hand. Sango knew what he was gonna do and stepped infront of him. "MIROKU you can't he has poison," she yelled at him.

"Sango, belive in me, I know what I"m doing." he explained. Sango hung her head and stood behind him. "WIND TUNNEL" he shouted, Fuzen tried to cling to the ground but it was no use. He was sucked into the void on Miroku's right hand. Miroku closed his right hand. The poison took control of him and he fainted.

"MIROKU" Sango shouted as she walked over to the monk. The barrier and the stone faded away.

* * *

Miroku opened his eyes, he was on Kirara up in the sky. He was leaning on Sango. "Oh good your awake. I guess you were right" Sango smiled.

Miroku shook his head to get out of daze. "Where am I"

"We're going back to Inuyasha and Kagome" Shippou explained, "Miroku, I don't get it, how could the poison not kill you" Shippou wondered.

"The poison he used only was good enough to knock someone out." Miroku answered.

Shippou digested what he just heard. Then he looked down at the ground. "Miroku, is that true." Sango asked.

"What" Miroku wondered.

"What you said in the cave." she stared at Miroku through the corner of her eye.

Miroku knew what she meant, his words ran through his head ,_ "When you have to save the woman you love, nothing can stop you." _Miroku knew he couldn't keep it a secret, "yes''

Sango's heart leaped, then she couldn't stop her self, she spun around and pressed her lips against Miroku's. Miroku's eyes grew wide. Sango blushed, then tore from the kiss. "sorry," she flatly said.

"Why did you stop," Miroku smirked then wrapped his arms around Sango and kissed her lovingly. Sango kissed him back.

Shippou blushed. "_Do they even know I'm here" _Shippou thought. Kirara blushed as well but they couldn't see it through the fur.

Shippou smiled as he stared down and saw a red dressed man with silver hair and a girl with black hair and strange clothes, he wanted to change the subject, "Hey look, the're is Inuyasha and Kagome" he pointed.

Sango and Miroku broke their kiss and looked to where Shippou was pointing "KAGOME, INUYASHA, WE'RE BACK" Sango's voice rang from the tops of the trees. Then she saw them break away and looked at them.

Kirara landed as Shippou flew to Kagome. "We missed you."

"That's so sweet Shippou" Kagome smiled hugging the fox youkai.

Shippou smelled something strange on Kagome, _"hey wait a minute" _he thought.

"So did anything good happen while we were gone." Miroku asked

"Oh we just met two spirits and so on." Inuyasha fehed.

"Kagome why do you smell like Inuyasha so much" Shippou asked. Both Inuyasha and Kagome eyes popped open.

"W-w-why would you say that Shippou" Kagome stutered.

Miroku gave his slyish pervert smile, "oh really,"

Sango stood there with Kirara, both of them had huge eyes looking towards Kagome then to Inuyasha.

Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and nudged him with an elbow, "So how was it."

"YOU BETER KEEP QUIET OF THIS OR ELSE" Inuyasha made a fist.

"I thought Sango and I were the ones that were gonna be doing it first but now we know who the real pervert is." he winked at the hanyou.

"THAT'S IT." he started chasing the monk while Sango and Kirara both looked at Kagome still.

"What are they talking about" Shippou asked Kagome. Kagome jaw dropped, did she HAVE to go into detail. "Ya know what, Miroku and Sango k..."Shippou's mouth was covered by both Miroku and Sango. They blushed seriously.

Kagome and Inuyasha smirked, "So you wern't the only ones" Inuyasha snickered.

"AT LEAST IT WASN'T AS PERVERTED AS WHAT YOU GUYS DID" Sango yelled.

**

* * *

**

**Akuma: yes this is what Miroku and Sango did while Inuyasha and Kagome had their little "adventure" **

**Zai: K if any of you want to have a fluffy between two charactes of Inuyasha, tell us. Because we ran out of people. We won't do all of them but just give us an idea. **


End file.
